Some semiconductor devices include variable state materials. For example, memory cells such as resistive random access memory (RRAM) cells include a variable state material whose state can be changed from a high resistance state to a low resistance state, and back again. Variable state materials are often non-volatile and can be formed in memory cells having a small form factor. However, in some configurations, variable state materials can exhibit longer program times than other storage technologies, such as flash memory.